super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Fully Charged Megaman
On-Screen Appearance Meganize Aki transforms into Mega Man Special Attacks Neutral B - Replication Activation Mega Man will release a laser that will latch on to an opponent and absorb his/her power. It's a little like Kirby, Except Mega Man doesn't obtain a hat or skin of the fighter, He'll get the character's icon by his Character HUD. Mega Man can switch an ability or absorb a new one with his Down B. Mega Man will lose his ability after using it 8 times or if he's K.O.ed. Side B - Suna-Copter The Suna-Copter will appear in front of Mega Man and move in a vertical motion. Opponents with the lowest IQ will easily be distracted like Yuno's rock. Mega Man can catch a ride on the drone and move around for a quick sideways recovery. You can't summon the Suna-Copter after 20 seconds after it goes offscreen or gets destroyed. Up B - Super Bouncy Nanochemical A purple substance will spread under Mega Man, Allowing him to start bouncing. Mega Man can bounce higher if you tap the joystick upwards. Mega Man gets an upwards boost if you perform it in the air. Other opponents will be stuck bouncing until the chemical vanishes after 10 seconds. Down B - Activate Schematics Mega Man will pick out a new ability he absorbed or make room for another one. Mega Man can only have three abilities. Final Smash - Let's Get Mega! Mega Man will insert (almost) all the roster's schematics and then activate them all at once. All effects are buffed up and can instantly kill an opponent closer to Mega Man. KOSFX KOSFX1: WHAT? KOSFX2: (Screams) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: (Chuckles) Sd: You're challenging me? Dn: (Turns 16 bit, Then back to normal) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Fist bumps Mini and poses like in the intro) Victory 2: (Mega Man gets cheers with Suna by him) Victory 3: Let's hear it for the beeest!~ Lose/Clap: (Bored) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Shooting pellets *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Elec Man Schematics *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Mega buster *Up Smash - Uppercut *Down Smash - Fire Man Schematics Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Idle Poses TBA Symbol Gear Victory Music Mega Man: Fully Charged intro Kirby Hat Mega Man's helmet Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music *Moveset: Mega Man 2 Medley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *K.O.s & Taunts: ??? Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Proto Man colors ® *DiC Mega Man colors (G) *Elec Man colors *Ice Man colors *Suna colors *Sailor Moon colors *Cuphead colors *Bad Box Art Mega Man colors Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged Category:Male Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Suggested Characters Category:Awesome Characters Category:Silicon City Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Video Movesets